1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garment and method for forming convexities and/or concavities on cloth for a garment.
2. Prior Art
One of conventionally known methods for forming convexities and/or concavities on cloth for a garment is a traditional tie dyeing method wherein the cloth is tied up with threads and so called xe2x80x9cdappled clothxe2x80x9d is obtained. Pleating method is also known as another method for forming convexities and/or concavities on cloth for a garment.
In a generally known pleating method, pleats are formed in cloth before it is formed in a garment, and then the pleated cloth is cut and the garment is sewn. However, when the pleated cloth is sewn to a garment, it is necessary for an operator to sew the cloth while he is pressing the pleats. Thus, there are disadvantages that sewing operation is troublesome and that sewing with a sewing machine is difficult since folded cloth is sewn.
In order to obviate such disadvantages, proposed is a method wherein cloth sewn in a shape of garment is subjected to the pleating operation (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 56-9561 and No. 4-23026).
However, since pleats are forcedly formed by a machine in the conventional pleating, the shape of the thus formed pleats is in a regular straight line condition. Further, since the pleats are necessarily regular shape, possible variation is poor from a design point of view.
In order to vary pleats, for example Japanese Patent No. 2504931 discloses that a garment or a garment in a half finished goods is wrapped with a flexible sheet and is twisted, and that after it is tied with a cord, it is put in a heat treating device so as to form pleats. Although thus obtained pleats are not in a completely straight condition which has been common for conventional pleats, only wrinkles in an oblique condition are formed since they are formed by twisting. variation is still poor. Further, according to this method, it is impossible to form pleats at desired portions in a garment, and thus, variation in design is limited.
Differing from the conventional pleating, proposed is a method wherein a heat-shrinkable and water-soluble thread is used to form plaits or wrinkles. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-218213 and 9-87963 disclose that desired potions in a garment made of a thermoplastic material are tacked with a heat-shrinkable and water-soluble thread and are heated to shrink the heat-shrinkable and water-soluble thread to form plaits, and then, the heat-shrinkable and water-soluble thread is solved and removed with warm water so that plaits are formed on the desired positions on the garment.
Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 9-31839 discloses that a water-soluble thread having shrinkable property and a non-shrinkable thread are interwoven, and the shrinkable and water-soluble thread is shrunk, and then, the water-soluble thread is solved and removed so as to form wrinkles in the cloth.
When convexities and/or concavities are formed on cloth in accordance with the conventional tie dyeing method, there are advantages that the convexities and/or concavities can be formed at any desired portions in the garment and that the shape of the convexities and/or concavities can be formed at will. However, this method has disadvantages that operation is very long time consuming since a thread has to be wound around each portion in the cloth where a convexity is desired to be formed, and that accordingly, the garment thus formed becomes very expensive.
Contrary to this, according to a pleating method wherein folds are mechanically formed as it is common in the conventional pleating methods, there is a disadvantage that design variation is poor. In addition, the cloth can be expanded and contracted in a direction perpendicular to the folds but cannot be expanded or contracted in a direction of the folds. Consequently, even when pleats are formed in entire portions of a garment, the direction wherein the garment can be expanded and contracted is limited to a direction perpendicular to the creases. In other words, the thus obtained garment is somewhat different from knitted fabric, which can expand and contract in both the weft and warp directions, and it is difficult to fit any persons who may have various body shapes.
If stitches are sewn at predetermined portions of a garment with heat-shrinkable and water-soluble threads so as to form convexities and/or concavities as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-218213 or 9-87963, the portions of the garment cannot be fully contracted due to the force created by the cloth since the contraction is done only by the thread. Accordingly, only a small amount of wrinkles can be formed. Further, this method cannot be applicable to a thick cloth, and thus, according to this method, wrinkles only with very small convexities and concavities can merely be obtained.
Besides, as described above, since only very small convexities and concavities are merely obtained as uneven surface according to this method, variation can not be expected from a design point of view.
When a water-soluble thread having shrinkable property is interwoven as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-31839, there is a problem that the kinds of cloth are limited, and also there is a disadvantage that a shrinkable thread can be only woven straight along the weft or warp direction since it is interwoven. In other words, any desired cloth cannot be used for this method, and contracting portions cannot be set at will, and thus it is very difficult to vary its design.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for forming convexities and/or concavities on cloth for a garment by which convexities and/or concavities can be formed at almost entire portions of the garment or any desired portion of the garment without any substantial limitation from a design point of view.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for forming a garment having convexities and/or concavities which can expand and contract in both the length and breadth directions like a knitted fabric such that convexities and/or concavities are formed at entire portions of the garment or any desired portion of the garment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method by which convexities and/or concavities can be formed in cloth for a garment and by which a part or parts of the surface of the cloth for the garment can be varied.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method by which clear convexities and concavities like as rib-knitting and big convexities and concavities like as rope-knitting can be formed in cloth, or by which clear convexities and concavities can be formed in a thick cloth. Further, the present invention. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a garment which has such clear convexities and concavities in the cloth thereof.
In accordance with the present invention, a method for forming convexities and/or concavities on cloth for a garment comprises:
cutting a cloth or cloths including thermoplastic fiber into parts of the garment;
sewing the parts into a shape of the garment;
laying at least one piece of thermo-shrinkable cloth on at least one part of at least one of the cloths of the garment after or before said sewing;
sewing the thermo-shrinkable cloth, and the garment or the cloth thereof with stitches of water-soluble threads;
heating the sewn cloths by heating means under dry condition and without applying any pressure to the cloths so as to permit the thermo-shrinkable cloth to shrink and form convexities and/or concavities on the cloth or cloths of the garment; and
solving and removing the water-soluble thread so as to separate the cloth of the garment from the thermo-shrinkable cloth.
The convexities and concavities may be gathers.
The method may further comprise subjecting the cloth or cloths of the garment to sublimation transfer printing before or after solving and removing the water-soluble thread.
The method may further comprise adhering a sheet-like material to the cloth or cloths of garment after said solving and removing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for forming convexities and/or concavities on cloth for a garment comprises:
overlaying a cloth or cloths including thermoplastic fiber, cloths of parts of the garment made by cutting the cloth or cloths, or cloths of a garment made by sewing the parts on a thermo-shrinkable cloth and sewing them together with first stitches of water-soluble threads;
sewing the sewn cloths with second stitches of water-soluble threads parallel to the first stitches in such a manner that the sewn cloths are picked up and tucked around the first stitches;
heating the stitched cloths so as to permit the thermo-shrinkable cloth to shrink and form convexities and/or concavities on the cloth or cloths; and
solving and removing the water-soluble threads so as to separate the cloth or cloths of the garment from the thermo-shrinkable cloth.
The tucked width upon making tucks in the cloths sewn by the first stitches may be between 1 to 20 mm.
The picking up may be alternately performed from the front side and the back side of the stitched cloths, upon making tucks in the cloths sewn by the first stiches.
Three rows of first stitches may make a set, each rows of first stitches locating at the center of the tuck upon picking up the cloths sewn by the first stitches and the distance between adjacent rows of the first stitches being between 10 and 20 mm. The sewn cloths may be picked up at the first stitches locating at the center of the set by a wide picking up width toward the cloth including the thermoplastic fiber and are tucked with the second stitches of the water-soluble thread. The sewn cloths may be picked up at the rows of the first stitches locating at both sides of the set by a narrow picking up width toward the thermo-shrinkable cloth and are tucked with the second stitches of the water-soluble thread, and the stitched cloths are heated and the water-soluble threads are solved and removed, whereby a large projection is formed in the cloths including the thermoplastic fiber as a result of cooperation of the set of the three rows of first stitches and the second stitches forming three tucks at the three rows of first stitches.
The thermo-shrinkable cloth may be cut at least at one position between the adjacent rows of stitches, after the cloth including the thermoplastic fiber and thermo-shrinkable cloth are overlaid and sewn together with the stitches of the water-soluble threads, and thereafter, the sewn cloths are heated.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for forming convexities and/or concavities on cloth for a garment comprises:
filling filler between a cloth for right side including thermoplastic fibers and a cloth for lining including thermoplastic fibers, and quilting them with water-insoluble threads to form quilted cloths for a garment;
overlaying the quilted cloths on a thermo-shrinkable cloth and sewing them together with stitches of a water-soluble threads, the sewing being done by a plurality of sets, each set comprising two or three rows of stitches parallel to each other by a small distance therebetween, and adjacent sets forming a distance at least three times larger than the small distance;
heating the sewn cloths so as to permit the thermo-shrinkable cloth to shrink and form convexities and/or concavities on the quilted cloths; and
thereafter, solving and removing the water-soluble thread so as to separate the quilted cloth from the thermo-shrinkable cloth.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a cloth including thermoplastic fibers and having a heat setting property, has stripe-shaped convexities and concavities, each of which has a first series of needle holes extending in a longitudinal direction thereof at the top of the convexity or the bottom of the concavity and each of which has two second series of needle holes extending in a longitudinal direction thereof and parallel to the first series of needle holes at both sides of the first series of needle holes, the second series of needle holes locate at the base portion or intermediate portion of the convexity or concavity, and the convexity or concavity has small pleats or convexities and/or concavities formed.
The cloth may be used for a garment.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a garment made of cloths, including thermoplastic fibers, in which the cloths has stripe-shaped convexities or concavities, each of which has a first series of needle holes extending in a longitudinal direction thereof at the top of the convexities or the bottom of the concavities and each of which has two second series of needle holes extending in a longitudinal direction thereof and parallel to the first series of needle holes at both sides of the first series of needle holes, the second series of needle holes locate at the base portion or intermediate portion of the convexities or concavities, and the convexities or concavities has small pleats or convexities and/or concavities formed thereon.